combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guide:ILYx3's Freerunning Guide - Overdose Edition
This is a guide for Freerunners in Quarantine. Note that this guide is mainly aimed at Overdose only, although the strategies can be used at other Maps. What you need Speed Gear Speed Gear is one of the most essential and useful equipment for Freerunners. Without proper speed gear, one may find it difficult to freerun. Since Freerunners roam around the map, without ever having a stop to camp, it is important to have gear that provides sufficient speed boosts. The recommended speed for a freerunner is +15% or above. Any lower is okay, but it may be harder for the Player, unless you're experienced and have adapted to that speed. Weapons The weapons that are suited for freerunners must have a high/good firing rate, fast reloading, and are silent (matter of preference, although being slealthy helps). Submachine Guns, Assault Rifles and Shotguns''' are the one of the recommended weapons to bring. '''Machine Guns are mainly for campers, and since you're a freerunner, why need it? Sniper Rifles... Don't get me on that weapon... It's totally useless, unless you want to troll (although it can be used in replacement for a Shotgun. But there's no reason to replace a SG with a MG, since a Shotgun is so much more beneficial). It is recommended to put extended magazines onto your weapons (preferably Extended Magazine II ). NX NX items (such as the popular freerunning gear, the Recon Vest) helps freerunning much easier than using its GP variants. It's not entirely recommended to waste NX if you're a beginner. One of the recommended advice, is to adapt using GP gear, and when you feel you you're good enough, then you can use NX items. If you can adapt in GP gear, then you would do much better when you've started using NX gear. But then again, this is a matter of preference, so if you don't want to buy NX (or you can't afford it), don't be pressured that you'd have to use NX. There are plenty of GP Freerunners out there that are still doing well without NX. Remember, NX only helps you to play easier/better, but the most important factor is YOU. So train yourself to be a better freerunner, then you can use NX to improve your gameplay. Recommended Equipment For Freerunners Not all recommended weapons are listed here. But try to get weapons that have the following characteristics: *Good/Excellent Rate of Fire *Good/High Ammo Capacity *Fast Reloading *Good Damage 'Head Gear' NX *Cyclops bandana *Shapka *Aviator's Cap GP *Military Bandana *Cowboy Hat *Shapka *Combat Beanie *Kepi *Black Beret *Clan Cap (Needs to be in a Level 2 or higher clan in order to purchase) *Elite 4th Anniversary Cap (Free from Event) 'Face Gear' NX *Patriot Skull Mask *Anti-Flash Goggles *Prankster Bandana GP *Anti-Flash Goggles *Tactical Mask *Elite 4th Anniversary Bandana (Free from Event) 'Vest' NX *Recon Vest recommended if one decides to buy NX *Assault Vest GP *Light Vest *Combat Vest 'Uniform' *Urban Camo *Tiger Stripe Camo *Desert Camo 'Backpacks' NX *Terrain Backpack (3 Slot) *Utility Backpack *Terrain Backpack (2 Slot) *Modular Backpack GP *Utility Backpack *Clan Backpack (needs to be in a level 3 clan or higher to purchase) *Advanced Backpack (should only be used if you can't obtain any 3 slot backpacks) *Elite 4th Anniversary Backpack (Free from Event) 'Shotguns' NX *M4 Super 90 *Remington 11-87P *AA-12 GP *M3 Super 90 *Saiga 20K 'Submachine guns' NX *T-2 *VB BERAPI LP02 *CZ Scorpion EVO 3 A1 *Kriss SpecOps *Magpul FMG-9 GP *UMP *MP7 *PP-19 *Kriss 'Pistols' NX *K5SD *P226 *USP SE *P226 *P226 Silver *G18 Cobra *Bushmaster C15 Type 97 GP *K5 *G23 *USP Tactical *G18 *P99 *G18 Carbon Black 'Melee weapons' NX *Tracker Knife' Recommended' *Tiger Strider *Brass Knuckles *M11 Tactical Knife GP *Sickle *M9 Variants *USMC KA BAR 'Support Weapons' NX *M69HE Frag NL GP *M69HE Frag *M67 (default) *M16A1 AP Mine *M67 Frag Pack *M-23F Incendiary *M18 Smoke Grenade 'Explosive Projectiles' NX *Autumn Law''' than RPG-7' *MZP-1 *XM25 CDTE '''GP' *'RPG-7 recommended' *LAW *M79 'Other' *KDR/HP Vision recommended *Striker/Crusher Mutagen Tips and Advice Being a skilled freerunner would need several months of experience before becoming professional. Below are tips/advice for those who are freerunners. *Watch Quarantine Montages on Youtube Watching other players' Quarantine montages would help to give you ideas for freerunning in Quarantine. It is more beneficial if you watch the Quarantine montages made by experienced and pro freerunners. Recommended montages are from QuarantineElite , TheFinalProject , -StiffNinja- , and ~OurLastBreath~ . The more montages you watch and learn from them, the better! Watch Quarantine freerunning tutorials as well. Recommended are from -StiffNinja-. He is currently making tutorials for freerunners and they're really helpful. The link is found here . *Change your mouse sensitivity Freerunning in Quarantine requires fast reactions and movement. So if your mouse sensitivity is low, it would case a downgrade to your gameplay. Recommended mouse sensitivity for freerunners are 17+. Of course, mouse sensitvity is different for all mouse types,so test which one is suited for you. *Get a good graphics card/laptop/desktop To be good in freerunning, and doing well in a game, a good graphics card is highly recommended and is required, Playing while constantly lagging or bad graphic quality is disadvantageous, especially to freerunning. Think about it, you're running around all the time and you constantly lag, making you hard to run around and get infected easily. Quarantine is one of the fastest game modes in the game, so having good graphics and a good laptop/computer to play in is highly recommended. If you're experiencing lag problems, you can read this article for advice. *Get a lot of freerunning experience! A player cannot become instantly pro without getting alot of freerunning experience. So for those who aren't good in freerunning, don't panic yet. Practice freerunning in Quarantine Regen and play the game mode often so you can get good experience. Pro freerunners takes months, even years, to actually freerun that well. Remember, a pro freerunner isn't the one who only gets a lot of kills, but can also survive by freerunning. *Play in Bravo, or any other rooms that have high rank players Bravo is known to have a lot of experienced and pro freerunners roaming around, than any other server. There are also higher rank players in Bravo since its rank restriction is SGG1. * Have fast reactions and concentrate in the game Being a freerunner requires no time to think, and have fast reactions to any situation in the game. So react fast no matter what is happening, and always know what to do next. Deepening your concentration also improves your gameplay. *Look for non-Operative rooms to practice freerunning in. Operatives (aka Specialists) can make it harder to practice to freerun, since most of the time they KS/ mineblow/ etc. Go in rooms that do not allow these mercenaries, or host your own game room. Bravo is a recommended since it is the server that is common to be found the most "no specs" rooms in the game. Another reason why it's good to play in rooms that don't allow Operatives, is because you're playing with other freerunners. You can also host a private Overdose room (recommended OMA) with a couple of friends to practice freerunning and performing nade tricks. Practice freerunning with your friends is fun, and plus you can teach each other your own tricks. *Know the map you're playing. Make sure you know every spot in Overdose when you're playing. Have good experience with the map and knowledge of the terrain so you know where to jump and land effectively. *Have determination Never give up on surviving, even if you're the last human. This also applies on improving to be a better runner. While running, think "I can do this. I can survive!", instead of "I can't do this. Let the infected eat me. I don't care". Even if you fail in some games, try harder and practice more so you would become a skilled runner one day. It doesn't matter how many times you've failed. What counts is that how much you've stood up after each fall. ''Learn from your mistakes, not avoiding and ignoring them. Remember the mistakes you made and vow to not fall for them again. When you play, don't worry about the kills too much, but take notice of your freerunning. *Have fun! The point of playing Combat Arms is to seek enjoyment, make friends, and most importantly, HAVE FUN. Try not to harrass other players and calling people Shifters when they've infected you. Doing so would have a chance of you being kicked out of a room, and gives you some haters. So have fun in the game, and try your best at freerunning! QuarantineMode.Com is a fantastic website made for Quarantine players (mainly freerunners) to unite as a community and to discuss in forums, including freerunning tactics. 'Strategies' 'Freerunning' *Constantly jumping makes you a harder target to infect. So use this tactic whenever you're being chased by the infected *Never stay in one spot for more than 5 secs. The key to free running is to keep moving. *Never use a primary/secondary weapon to freerun, unless you're using it to shoot back the infected. Instead, use a knife at all times, since it's lighter and more easier to use *Try not to run into the Infected. A lot of runners run into the infected, hoping to avoid them, but get caught. If you see an infected, don't run to their way, unless you are sure you won't get infected by doing so. *Try not to lose too much HP during the game. The higher your HP is, the more chances you can survive and freerun. So be careful where your jump, and always watch your health. *'Never''' run in a straight line. Run in diagonal zigzag ways, random directions and jump on crates etc. The more confusing and random your running is, the more harder the infected can get you. *When running, don't be afraid to backtrack, because the important part is to not get caught. So always glance back to see if the infected are behind you. Only do this when you're sure you're ahead a bit. *Make sure your jumping is accurate. One fail jump can make you get infected. So practice and excel in jumping on crates, stairs, etc. accurately. *Don't use a pistol when the infected are close. You have a better chance to survive by using a knife. *When running into a room, make sure you know where you're going. Don't just run in, act cool, and then get infected. Make sure you know where to go if there were the infected in the room. Plan where you would escape. *'Be aware of your surroundings'. Take notice of what's going around you all the time. When running from below, take a look above to see if any infected are there. Awareness is extremely improtant to survival. *'Know when to use your stamina'. Stamina is equally important with speed, and knowing when to use it is useful in running. No matter how fast you are, when your stamina is practically down to 0, your speed gear is useless. When running, don't use all of your stamina. Try practice using half of it, then restore it while running. You can restore your stamina by observing your surroundings, camping for a few seconds, or not running when you don't have to. One of the efficent ways to save and restore stamina while freerunning, is to use the right click of your melee weapon (only do this if your melee weapon is light). It is hard, but try to get use to not use all of your stamina at once. Keep doing the right clicking of your melee weapon while you're running and is not using any weapons. *'Learn how to juke the Infected '''Juking means dodging the zombie when it's trying to infect you. There are a couple of ways to do this - Avoid the Infected's hands. If you see them whacking their hands at you, try to move and avoid it from touching you. - Don't go near the Infected. Simple; just don't go near them. Be aware of your surroundings, and if you see one coming for you, RUN! If they're near you, juke or pistol it back, then run. - Don't walk in the same path as the Infected. Think of each Infected as a door; when you see the door, avoid that door and take another route - Crouch to dodge the Infected's hit(s). This may be risky as it slows you down, but it helps you to dodge the infected's attack. 'Melee Weapon' *If an Infected has less than 20 HP, you can finish them in 1-2 melee shots. Try to melee from behind and not the front of the infected. *Always melee the chest and above of the Infected if you want to damage them greatly 'Grenades' *One of the best strategies is to be sure to use walls to rebound your grenades. *Once you enter a saferoom after it is accessible, lock it immediately. If you're in the elevator saferoom and the infected try to get in, nade or RPG the infected (if you still have ammo). In the end you will get at least a fantastic or unbelievable(+) (Note: not guaranteed, depends on the rank of the infected). *Practice doing air grenade tricks in the game. This is when the player chucks a grenade to the air, and attempts to get a kill with it. If you're using M67 grenades, combine a mine to each air nade trick for extra damage. *When chucking a grenade, make sure that the infected is at the nade's blast radius. *Don't spam grenades, unless you're sure your going to get kills with it. *When chucking a grenade, and attempting to get a kill(s) with it, make sure it is hidden/ unoticed. Chuck the grenade behind pillars, crates, etc. *When an Infected is about to run up the stairs (the one leading up the office, opposite of the medical room), chuck a grenade (preferbely a M69HE) to the side of the top of the stairs, and shoot the infected back so it gets killed. *'Learn to chuck a fake grenade. This would defintely make the Infected think you actually throw a grenade when you're actually not. This would probably lure the Infected back, and you could keep on running. Fake nades also help to confuse the Infected, and when you actually throw a real nade, they would be surprised! To chuck a fake grenade, simply hold the grenade and chuck it (like you were about to), then switch quickly to your knife then keep on running. '''Mines *Hiding your mines is a good strategy to lure the infected if they're rushing and careless. Put mines behind doors and crates, or anywhere that isn't plainly invisable. *Weaken the mines by shooting each one with a pistol. (note: do not use a primary, or a melee weapon to do this). This would make the mines detonate quicker and can give an instant kill. *Put all 3 mines in one cluster, so it appears as one mine. This would trick the infected and make them think its one mine, when it's actually 3. *Use an explosive projectile to denotate you're mines. To do this, simply put down your mines at a desired area, then wait for an infected to come, and explode the mines with your explosive projectile. You can also do this if you're in the saferoom. 'Saferooms' *Never open the saferoom door for teammates, unless you're sure the coast is clear. There have been many occasions when the infected come and infects everyone. Unless you're needing team mates to kill the Infected whilist in the saferoom, you don't need to open the safe for others. It's cruel, but even crueler if you and the others end up being Infected. *When chucking a grenade, make sure it doesn't bounce back. In the Office, there is a chance you can avoid the grenade if it were to bounce back. However, in the elevator, if a grenade bounces back after being thrown, the you would most likely to die. *Do not use an explosive projectile if the infected is near the saferoom's door/ window. Doing so would most likely make you die, or left with minimum HP. So be careful for those sneaky infected. If you do want to use it, at least stand away from the window/ saferoom door, *If there are Infected trapped in the Saferooms (especially the Elevator), (missing info) Infecting Humans #If you feel that you're not good at Infecting, or would like to improve, it's suggested to start playing Melee Only. Melee Only improves your reaction time for hitting at enemies (which you'd need when you're Infecting), and also your aiming at hitboxes. Guide: Melee for Beginners, by LegitPride #Practice Infecting without relying too much on the shift key (etc: a Human is running away from you, and you're using the Shift Key+Attack to get him). #Perfect your aiming. Infecting is like melee'ing: both needs good aiming to get the enemy. So whenever you Infect, take notice of your Infected's Custom Reticle, and aim it properly and the enemies' hitboxes. #Be aware of your surroundings. Don't rush, unless you're sure that nothing is gonna kill you (etc: mines on your path) Guide written by -StereoLove. ;] Media Category:Guides Category:Walkthroughs